Test Run
Note: The very beginning of this log is missing (Decepticons and Autobots arriving). If you have it, please add it on P'yongyang P'yongyang is the bustling capital of North Korea, the last holdout on the United Nations. Fiercely independent, these people defend their sovereignity with intense determination. They do not guarantee safe passage through their country, and they do not abide by any United Nations regulations. Why have they not been assimilated? They are rumored to possess nuclear weapons, and have threatened to use them if their country is impinged upon. Travel at your own risk -- foreigners are often considered spies. Runamuck continues to debate the benefits of having a suit. Maybe that octo-thing would allow him to venture under water. He's always wanted to see the beauty and splendour of beneath beneath the seas of Earth. And smash it. Dolphins for example. They've got it totally coming to them. What with their constant smiling. They need to be punched in the face. Then who would be laughing? Runamuck! That's who. Thoughts of terrorising anything he can disappear from Runamuck's mind as he hears a report of incoming Autobots. Now /this/ is why he came. The Decepticon drops out of the sky and transforms into car mode, tires squealing as he lands with a thud. Engine revving, Runamuck starts accelerating towards the formation of Autobot cars. As he gets closer, he shows no sign of slowing down. Intent on a bit of chicken (no attack) "Mmmm... yes. An uncomfortable feeling. Yet, for power, some sacrifices must be made. Be thankful that this case only calls for a small one." As Outburst speaks, he pulls out his datapad, running a few checks with an approving nod. "All systems are operational. And it would seem..." The burning red gaze of Outburst shifts upon the approaching Autobots. "... that the test has been polite enough to come to us. REND them asunder! Show the might that we have to wield at our fingertips! And above all... let NONE survive!" As Outburst roars out, his photon blasters lock into place on his shoulders, targetting one of the airborne Autobots -- Powerglide. "You hold no dominion in the skies, Autobot. Come down to a level more befitting of your station." Blot comes barreling out of a cave or rocky outcropping the Octopunch armour rolls past. "HOO HOO HOO!" Blot calls out in deep loud powerful exhasperated bursts as he quickly gains speed to be chasing the Pretender Armour. "Todaaaaays the daaaaay the brand new car geeeeeeeets AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATED!" Blot sings to the popular tune of th epopular childrens song 'The Teddy Bears Picnic" as he chases the armor slavering hungrily. "If you go out on da Urf today you sure will get a SKOOOSH! " he laughs "haha! skoosh!" He lumbers along beginning to notice the autobots now. "Cuz if you go out in da URF TODAY! THEN BLOT WILL SEE YOU GO WHOOOOSH! DA PLANE DA PLANE! IT'S DA PLANE BOSS!" he still have carrying the tune by the end there as he begins to jump and point at Scorch way at the back, because Blot is slow and missed all the other bots up front. He sits down for a second trying to get his bearings and as he rubs his belly he belches, BrrRRRrrRRRrrrRRRRrrAAAAAaaAAaaAAAaaAAAAaaAAAACCCCHHCcccHCHccch! And huge blasts of FIRE explode from his mouth at the indicated auto-butt Blot strikes Scorch with fire. Outburst strikes A-10 Thunderbolt with Photon Blasters ::Mid-Output::. <<"About time.">> Sixshot remarked, already prepping his targetting systems and warming up the weapons on either wing. <<"I'll help lay supression fire, Fusillade, are you designating Decepticons to play fetch?">> He didn't want to have to be the one to gather the materials, far more interested in throwing down with the arriving Autobots by far. His engines whined to a higher pitch, and he launched foward to a speed matching dogfighting, peeling about to bring at the forefront a strafe of blasts through its ranks. Sixshot strikes Porsche 935 Turbo with laser. Sweepcraft <> easily picks up on the approaching Autobots, and he growls under his breath. Blueshift's little slip-of-the-vocalizer is also noted, although he stores that away for later... correction. He lowers altitude and also warms up his weaponry. It has been too long since he has been a part of a mission or a Hunt--and that is an problem that he is more than willing to rectify. He spots Kup and, like a predator choosing its target out of a herd of prey, targets him--and solidifies his decision by opening fire as he swoops towards the old-timer. Revenant misses Kup with his laser attack. Whistling to herself, Fusillade plunks down on the ground, and begins to wade through the carnage left by the Fulcrum driven shell. "Not too bad! Bandit reports we got incoming," she cheerily announces to its magenta back, even as combat bursts around them. <> With a scowl, she disappears behind the smoking wall of the plant, and begins startling humans into fleeing the building as she sizes up crates. "Ti-3AL8V-6Cr-4Zr-4Mo... WHAT the smelt does THAT mean?!" She then squints as she sizes up the banner advertising the SR-71 and its Ti-1 3V-11 Cr3AL alloy. "Heavy section applications... that sounds about right." "You know what?" Powerglide says. "Screw that game. I'm just going to install Game Genie on you and beat the game that way. There's no way the devs gave the players and reasonable chance to beat that level. And the boss before that one is so unfair." Powerglide pauses at the change of subject and says. "Huh? Oh, right, target zone. Lets see... I see several Decepticons on the ground, including one I've never seen before..." he transmits an image of the Octopoid armour. "Oh and Fireflight is here too." Only other fliers will understand why Fireflight gets included in the list of potential threats. "No worries, Fireflight m'man. We can take 'em. Ah, look out! Incoming!" he calls out as Blueshift attacks. Powerglide himself comes under attack by some fool he's never seen before. "Hold on tight, Spectrum. I'm going in for the kill!" Photon blasters shoot up at the A-10, and more than a few slam into his chassis and knock him off course. Powerglide responds with a hail of bullets from his nosecone. Per Outburst's request, he is diving towards the ground, but this is just so he can let Spectrum out for some good ol' fashioned Decepti-killing. Briefly skimming the ground, Powerglide's cockpit opens up just enough for Spectrum to slip out. Powerglide strikes Outburst with Replica GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling Gun. Kup is strafed by the soapdish and doesn't take too kindly to it. In fact, he so opposes being shot at by the sweepcraft that he pulls his own musket rifle from subspace and shoots at Revenant. "Hey now, be kind to your elders - especially in your case where everyone is older than you!" he squeezes the trigger as he tries to track the craft. Kup strikes Sweepcraft <> with laser. Scorch grumbles as the transport puts more distance between them and debates turning back for Autobot City. But pausing for a moment he decides he's come way to far to smash something to turn back. Getting blasted with fire from a disgusting Decepticon also helps him make up his mind. Cutting his flight system he drops from the sky like a rock landing with a heavy thud and cracking pavement for meters all around him. "Wuts was dat posed to do? Tickles? Hrumph, him Bubblesbee hits harder den dat." Drawing his rilfe Scorch starts to move forward leveling the weapon as he goes. After a few short steps he decides he's waited too long and just opens fire. Scorch strikes Blot with Pulse Laser Blast. Avoiding the first few incoming bolts of fire, the racing Porsche isn't able to avoid the last shot. "Awww man!!" winces Jazz as his hood now has a fresh blast mark. Deciding to switch things up a bit, the Porsche explodes upward into his robot form. "Yo Six-Shooter...the wild west called and they want their name back!" Withdrawing his patented silver photon rifle, the Autobot snaps a fresh clip into place as the sun's stored energy powers up the weapon. <> he transmits. Charging Sixshot, he takes him through his blue visor, "Alright man...time to get on down Deceptuh-Clown!" *PEW* *PEW* Jazz strikes Sixshot with Silver Photon Rifle . Zipping in and around, the Aston Martin Rapide swerves around debris or something close to it, since he still has to make things lookg oogd. He's shifting gears and going into reverse in the next moment, taking stock of the situation. "Yeah, that's right! Ya'll better run!" Hollywood's voice rings out across the area, beneath all the commotion and fighting. "Hollywood is on the case!" Another sweep of the area and he should be good to go. Sony PSP flies out of the side door that Powerglide released for him. "Thanks for the ride, Glide!" He calls out, as his small form slips out and begins to plummet towards the ground. "Time for some real action." He says, and like that the PSP begins to transform. His newly ivory coloring makes him as plain as day as he falls. "You!" He calls out, his finger jutting straight at Bandit's green form. "I owe you for the last time! Spectrum launches one of his magnetic chains straight at the Seeker, but they miss horridly as the other just streaks by them. "Slag..." He says, there's nothing to slow his descent now. He then pulls his laser rifle free. "Well if Im gonna hit ground...then you're coming with me!" He says, and takes aim. Hopefully Spectrum can land a shot on the incredibly fast seeker. Spectrum misses Bandit with his salvo shot. attack. For someone with a full aircraft sensor array and then some, Fireflight seems remarkably oblivious. "What? Oh yeah, here they - OW!" He doesn't quite manage to roll out of the way of the Decepticon's spaceship's laser fire, and a hit along the fuselage sends him nearly into a dive for a moment. "Oh yeah? You beryllium bully, the skies *aren't* for mechanisms like you!" The F-4 pulls up, turning back toward Blueshift to return fire. F-4 Phantom II strikes you with Lasers, Lasers Everywhere for 8 points of damage. "You get the resources" the huge tentacled monstrostity nods to Fusillade. "I'll give this thing a real test." Privately amused that none of the Autobots DARE to attack him in this armor, he pivots with surprising grace, heavy talloned feet thudding as he builds up speed, a bellow like a enraged undersea bull escaping the thing as it charges at the dinobot Scorch, the gigantic beast moving far faster than it should be able to, golden trident spinning like a drill in one monsterous fist, tentacles lashing wildly behind. Octopoid Armor strikes Scorch with Elite Bouncer Charge. <<"Can't help it if that's the job you have to do.">> So long as Sixshot wasn't the one stuck doing it, he'd had enough of playing fetch and getting shot while busy trying to move it back to base! Titanium and metal alloy, energon, he heard Astrotrain had to help a human once...Oh the travesty. It was in purpose that he didn't bother to hear her preferences on the matter. But, so long as it was gotten. If he really had too, he'd break away from the fun he was having...striking Jazz for starters. When the other opted for a more combat ready mode, he tumbled in the air, weaving so as to avoid the fire-- the scatman's aim and guesswork was on par however and not only one shot managed to score his armour. "The only clown here is you Autobot, you and the lot of your circus fairing fleshie pets!" Calling the other back out, he served up another round of blasts, aiming to knock the other down and off his feet by picking away at the earth. Sixshot strikes Jazz with Concussion Blaster < low level >. Blot blinks and stands up straight. "Raaar har har! BLOT SKOO-OOOOOW!" he cries, a giant crocodile tear welling up in the corner of his optic as he takes a laser blast right between his pectoral muscles. "STUPID FURBURGEEEER!" He cries, unleashing his most insulting of insults as the hideous apemonster raises both giagantic fists above his head and SLAMS them into the ground propelling the slimy monster through the air like a BB out of an air rifle. He yells out, "BLOOOOOOOOT SKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Blot is unable to connect with its claw against Scorch. Bandit watches as the chains streak for his ebony frame, but the deception merely rolls in the air out of the way of the attempt. As he does, he adds a bit of flair to it, making it look like an aerial acrobatic demonstration. As he recovers from his spiral, some blasts of energy sail upwards from Spectrum. His optics glare and begin to fill up with energy. "Ahhhh is that you Spectrum...I am being surprised that they were able to return your fried carcass to functionality....perhaps I can do something to be taking care of such a ...mistake." Twin beams of energy streak towards the autobots frame. Bandit misses Spectrum with his Optic Beams attack. "... Hmph. The -audacity- of Autobots never fails to astound me." As Powerglide swoops down, Outburst does not even do so much as -move-, hardly bothering to get out of the wait as the bullets rain down upon him. Striking and ricocheting off his form, several buring in, the large Decepticon takes one step backwards, and then another, grunting out in effort. "We stand upon the precipise of greatness... with idiots for guinea pigs. How strangely appropriate. And yet," Outburst once more opens fire upon Powerglide, a more -concentrated- burst of photon blasts launching out from both turrets in rapid fire, aiming for Powerglide's right wing, "I cannot help but find myself irritated at having to deal with such inferior specimens." Outburst strikes A-10 Thunderbolt with Photon Blasters ::Volley::. Sweepcraft <> ignores the lasers striking his sides and transforms, wings flaring to scatter any other shots sent in his direction, as he also slows his descent to a hover. His expression is dead, as is his gaze as it meets Kup's. He offers no retort, only his mustache twitching as a brief flash of fangs can be seen--a sneer, perhaps? It's as gone as quickly as it had been seen before the Dead One sharply drops towards his prey. His talons glint, then he lashes out at Kup's face as he twists away and lands just beyond arm's-reach of the Autobot. Revenant strikes Kup with Claw Swipe. And the car form of Runamuck continues to drive forward and insane speeds, rushing forward and forward towards where the Autobots are located, spotting an Aston Martin zipping here and there. A great target! Looks like a pretty boy too, sleek and stylish. Why, someone with an altmode like that and a license plate of 'shwtme' is just begging to be messed up. And so Runamuck swerves towards the Aston Matrin, attempting to smash against him. Let's see how he likes a few dints in his side. Runamuck strikes Aston Martin Rapide with sideswipe. "Oh for the love of..." Fusillade scowls as the others run off to have fun, and the horrific realities of the fact that the administrative aspects of the position was why no one was clamoring for the position of Operations XO. Well, if she expected THEM to do it, she should be willing to do it herself -- no wait, that was a ridiculously Autobot-ish sentiment! She stomps through the production facility, hauling tremendous spans to the nearest wall, which she plans to destroy and then liberate the reams of metal. She's still hissing and grumbling to herself. A-10 Thunderbolt oh ohs. Powerglide is already in trouble. Once again Outburst is able to score a hit on the speedy minibot, and the pilot very nearly slams into the ground as the photon blasts knock him off his flight path. "Inferior!? Specimens?! Well screw you!" he retorts. Powerglide is having too much trouble to give a very good return insult as he flies away from Outburst. Slowly turning in a wide arc back towards the unknown Decepticon, the minibot preps his thermal beam. Maybe that'll work better for him. If not, he'll have to rely on the ol' Powerglide Pow. But for now, the A-10 goes on a strafing run against Outburst. Powerglide strikes Outburst with Thermal Beam. Kup gets a scratch along the side of his face. The blow causes his head to snap back, but it returns all too quickly, the scratch visible. "That all ya got? Here, let me have a shot atcha." he cranks his old arm back and fires it forward piston-quick. Kup strikes Revenant with punch. Scorch nods to himself as he manages to hit his target. Having had his attention focused on the Terrorcon he's taken be surprise as Doctor Octopus cames charging at him with a fork. A fork that happens to be spinning very fast, fast enough to cut through armor and inflict pain. Stepping back a few steps Scorch growls and is forced to alter his plan. Returning his rifle to the magnetic holding clamps he pulls free his sword. Just as he's about to lunge back into the fray he's forced to duck as Blot zooms past. Looking at the freaky tentacle beast he grumbles, "Dat hurts. Me Scorch no likes gets hurts. Tink it times me do hurts ting backs to you." He then pauses long enough to make a side comment at Blot, "You no go nowheres, you am nexts." Turning back towards Dr. Zoidcrum he powers up his blade moves in make some sushi. Scorch strikes Octopoid Armor with Energo Sword. Just as the Autobot is done with his attack the nimble Sixshot is back at it with an earth-ripping reply. The concussion blast juts up the ground beneath him enough to send Jazz flying backwards. Nimble in his own right though, the Special Ops Commander turns the fall into a perfectly-executed backflip. Landing with a soft thud, he shakes one of his blue boots, "I'll give ya that way Sixshot...that one stung. Now let's see if I can float like a feather and sting like a bee!" Charging the super-changer, Jazz winds up both his fists for a upper cut of heroic proportions. <> He adds coordinates to the tight-beam transmission, <> Bandit watches as the Autobot takes a swipe and actually manages to hit him. He rolls with the blow with a snarl and adjusts, launching a volley of napalm his way and turning to face the autobot. "You fancy yourself comfortable there.....but you look a bit cold no? Let me light you up..." the firebombs begin to explode around the Autobot, will he make it through the barrage, who knows at these high speeds. Bandit strikes Spectrum with Napalm Burst. Octopoid Armor lets out a boom of pain as Scorch's sword cuts into its techno-organic hide, the mech inside swearing as he feels the pain through neural-feedback circuits. "Stupid beast!" the monster booms. "Witness the FUTURE! Witness your DOOM!" Raising his spinning trident, the forked blades now crackling with electricity, the thing suddenly lashes out with all eight tentacles, the dark pink limbs striking at the dinobot with amour-crunching force. Octopoid Armor strikes Scorch with Octo-PUNCH!. Blot blinks, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" as he flies right past Scorch. "UH OH!" he cries as begins to fall back to earth, the slimy hairball is aiming unintentionally towards the sylish and sleek classic coupe known as Hollywood. Good luck fixing the wax after being slimed. Blot strikes Aston Martin Rapide with BLOT SKOOSH!. "Foolish Autobots! How can you hope to stand against us!" Blueshift emits, his spacecraft mode circling about looking for a new target. And then he fixes on Scorch, who looks big and inviting. Rocketing away from the battle, he pitches back and blasts towards the dinobot at full speed. "Taste the fury of the Decepticon Empire! A new age has dawned!" You strike Scorch with your ram Sixshot laughed aloud as he swiftly streaked on over Jazz, watching as he forced the other into an impromtu flight. He banked sharply, not keen on letting up even for a moment, "But I'm just getting started." Seeing the other react with the kind of agility many gymnasts would be jealous of, he scoffed at the other's claim, "You couldn't possibly mean too--" apparently Sixshot underestimated Jazz's abillity to act like a springboard. Both fists connected with the low-flying starfighter, knocking it's nose up into an uncontrolled spiral about his center axis. The growl was lost inbetween the sounds of transformation as he landed heavily on his feet. "Not bad, but it's all just a waste of time. First I'm going to reduce you to scrap metal, then I'm going to do the same to the rest of your friends. If you do well, you might be awake enough to watch!" Charging in all the while, he folded up his fingers into a fist, prepared to return the punch with due interest. Sixshot misses Jazz with his Fist to Face attack. "A predictable response from a --guhnng! -- predictable opponent. Such a pity." As Outburst speaks, he staggers back, struck in the dead-center of his chest by that powerful thermal beam. As he is blasted back, form sparking, his body collapses inward, transforming and -expanding- into the form of a massive, Cybertronian hovertank, its main cannon focused entirely upon Powerglide. "This punishment I dole out to you tonight is nothing compared to the pain your entire faction shall soon feel, Autobot. Be thankful, for a quick and merciful death." And with that, the cannon shudders out a concentrated -burst- of power, aiming straight for Powerglide's underside. Outburst strikes A-10 Thunderbolt with Main Cannon <>. Revenant's helm snaps to the side as Kup's punch slams across his face, but he doesn't stagger. He merely takes to the skies as his headcannon flares to life and fires a series of strafing shots at Kup. Revenant strikes Kup with Headcannon Gatling. Scrapper says, "Does anyone require repairs?" Scrapper says, "Someone not wearing a shell that I don't know how to fix?" *smash* Runamuck is sent skidding and fishtailing as the Auston Martin's blades blow out one of the tires of the Decepticon Pontiac Trans Am. The trans am collides with a lamp post, the light breaking in two and falling onto the road. And the Trans Am just sits there. Silently. Then after a few moments it starts to giggle. A somewhat unhinged, 'I like to pull the wings off flys' giggle and then Trans Am starts to reverse away from the broken street lamp, not paying attention at all to the blown out tire. With shards of tire flying, the trans am screeches back into a speedy forward motion, heading back towards the Auston Martin. Nope, a simple blow out isn't going to stop him. Nor is damage. The secret to a great fight isn't how much you are hurt but how much you hurt the other guy. And Runamuck seems intent on ruining Hollywood's movie career. Closer and Closer the Trans Am comes, once more trying to ram into Hollywood's altmode form Runamuck strikes Aston Martin Rapide with Tailgate. "Ti15Mo3Nb3Al0.2Si (21S)?? UGH what do these even MEAN? It's like someone barfed over a keyboard!" Fusillade remarks as she reads through the listings. As the sounds of fighting outside continue, she hmms to herself. <> She keeps piling, although the stack so far is relatively puny compared to what could have been gathered by strength specialists. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "People are GONNA need repairs if I don't get any help down here. At least someone to pile and load." Scrapper says, "I mean more specifically where I am." Scourge says, "I am engaging no less than three opponents presently." Scourge says, "And yet." Scourge says, "/I/." Scourge says, "Am not /complaining/." Arachnae says, "Systems show armor level damage. Nothing interfering with weapons system but by primus is this thing ungainly sometimes." Fulcrum says, "Normally I would be focused on retrieving the supplies, but I must test this system to its fullest." Outburst says, "I will assist you shortly, Decepticon Fusillade." Arachnae says, "How's yours handle, Fulcrum?" It worked. Somehow the ghost of Optimus Prime helped Jazz uppercut a streaking star fighter....yeah..it's a cartoon alright. <> Using that agility of a gymnast once more, Jazz swoops backwards into a slanted lean that would make Keanu Reeves blush and the cliche' police grimance. "Too fast for ya homie! Think I'll start callin' ya Five Shot from now on...ain't too good in this mode are ya?! Let me hook it up with a jam to get the funk going." Rising up, the Autobot cues up a rare song title that is under the 'Anti-Decepticon Playlist'. Focusing his head-mounted speakers at the Six-Changer, Jazz unleashes a sound that would make any normal person cower. Yes folks...time once again for Paris to light up your life! Jazz strikes Sixshot with Paris Hilton SINGS!. Bandit says, "As soon as I am done with this Autobot I will try to distract some others......." Spectrum looks up as the Decepticon begins to speak. His orange optics narrowing, as he glances. Though it's just then that the bombs begin to drop, and his free arm goes up to protect his body. Explosions erupt about him, and that's when small bits of napalm begin to get on his ivory form. The liquid just sticking to his form, and -burning- away his armor plating. "AHHHH!!!" He yells, as the sheer heat just sends jolts through his pain receptors. He tries to wave the stuff off of him, but it does no good. He then grits his teeth and shakes his head. "Ok, if that's how you wanna play Bandit!" The elder Autobot begins to retract his chain, and in turn, get closer and closer to the seeker. "Lets fight fire...with FIRE!!!" He then brings that free hand upwards, and like that, a intense column of fire erupts out of it. "FIRE IT UP!!!" However, the game bot does not wait to stick around. He ejects his chain, and begins his descent again, but this time he isn't so far above the ground. Thusly, his feet skid along the ground as he tries to come to a stop. His landing put him near the Dinobot, Scorch. Which he looks to be taking a pounding. "Scorch, give me a moment, Ill be there to help you!" Spectrum misses Bandit with his lets just find that melting point! attack. Scourge says, "Ah, Counterpunch! If only we had more soldiers as /loyal/ as you!" Scorch is used to dealing with unusal foes, ones with limbs coming out the waa-zoo...not so much. Keeping his eyes on the trident that cut him earlier Scorch is struck dead on by eight flailing limbs. Sent flying he flips end over end and is nearing the ground when out of nowhere a blue craft comes slamming into his frame with a metal crushing impact. Juggled in the air as he was it's a few more moments before the dinobot crashed back to the ground. Slamming down hard he completly flattens the car he landed on. "Ok me tink dat hurts too. Me Scorch no likes to be hurts, me likes do da hurting." With a grunt Scorch gets to his feet and staggers a few steps before dropping to one knee. Shaking his head he mutters about not feeling so good before clenching boths fists and forcing himself to his feet. Three more unsteady steps forward and he drops unable to keep his balance. Down he goes dropping face first towards the ground, only preventing a rather embarassing impact by transforming. Landing he lets out a roar of mixed pain and anger as he turns towards the craft that just sped by and spewing forth a blast of super hot flame. Ankylosaurus strikes you with Napalm Flame Spray for 10 points of damage. A-10 Thunderbolt is struck yet again. The overwhelming firepower that Outburst is able to put out is far too much for his light armour. The A-10 rocks as his underside is torn wide open. "Hah, I'm NEVER going to be thankful for that!" Powerglide retorts. "You'll get yours soon enough, Decepti-creep! Next time!" Powerglide cannot recall a time that he took so much damage in so short of a time. That was a major bout of owies! Powerglide begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Spacecraft. Kup staggers back and looks down at the damage caused to him by the Sweep. He..looks down and finds..a smattering of pockmarks frm the headcannon's vicious attacks. He looks at the wounds, and then back up to Revenant. "Oh c'mon, now. I can't waste time fighting you! I might as well be fighting a minibot!" he moves obliquely to the side, and follows Fireflight into he building by coordinates he radioed. ((No Attack>> His original attacker seemingly gone, the F-4 makes a wide turn to - land? Fireflight takes out a few power lines and a pole on the way down and hopes the other Autobots don't see (but how many of *them* have tried landing in a crowded street?) Transforming, he pulls his weapon, nods, and enters the building by the Decepticon-shaped hole in one side, trying to spot whoever made it before he himself is noticed. When the Aston Martin is hit with the slime, that's something of a bad thing. Considering that he's going to have to totally get redone after that. Like in a major way. He reverses a bit more and there's too much gunk dripping off him for him to do much anything else at the moment but say, "Ew." That, of course, leaves him open for the smashing into the back of himself by the crashing of the Runamuck into the back of him. The Aston Martin is shoved forward and that's about the end of it. He's pretty damn mad now. Hoppin' mad. Like... a bunch of super rabid bunnies on a trampoline. Before he can even finish skidding, the body of the Aston Martin breaks apart and swirls, becoming the towering visage of HOLLYWOOD. "It's Showtime!" is called out with the greatest of battle cry ease and Hollywood continues to move, skimming backwards on his knees. As he does this, his thighs open up and his Desert Eagle Pistols are yanked out of their holsters and aimed at the Trans Am. "Numbah one won ton, jus' fo' you!" Blam! Blam! Blam! Yes. All while skidding backwards. Woo-Style. Hollywood misses Runamuck with his Gun Fu attack. Bandit dives downward just at the right time to evade the blast. He has a wry smirk on his face as he raises an arm and returns blasts of disruptorfire. "It seems that for all intents and purposes it is you who will be fired up.....give it up Kossack...there is nothing you can do here." Bandit strikes Spectrum with Disruption Beam. "You don't HAVE a moment, Autobot!" the towering cthonic nightmare booms, its voice a bubbling foghorn. The inhuman thing lurches around somewhat unsteadily, claws tearing furrows in the tarmac as it rounds on Spectrum, spinnning trident still crackling in one fist, the other extended out to unleash a hail of rivets from the weapon mounted to its side, each metal bolt launched with the hiss of high-pressure air. Octopoid Armor strikes Spectrum with Elite Rosie Rivet Gun. "Not only are the Autobots of this world incompetents, but they are cowards as well. Most disappointing. It would seem the only thing of value on this planet is its resources," as Outburst muses, the massive tank twists, accelerating across the grounds towards the facilities where Fusillade is currently at work. "A waste of a test, if this is all these fools can muster... Decepticon Fusillade! I am here to offer my -assistance- for your... side objective, such as it were. What is it that you require?" Missing was only a minor hitch to his plans. <<"I've forgotten how annoying it is to pin down Autobots the likes of Jazz.">> Sixshot responded to Fusillade's 'request'...or demand, probably the latter but the former was the only way he was about to reply to her at the moment. Hopefully she wasn't going to ask that she get help in moving anything just yet, "If you held still long enough you'll find out how this 'mode' works just fine!" Swivelling about, he walked right on into the atrocious human vocals, and it left him thrown aback in more ways than one. Shaking his head Sixshot opted to dial down his audios long enough to regain his senses, shifting as he leapt foward at a bound, the nimbler form launching itself with a loud snarling and snapping at Jazz. He wouldn't be able to shake off the screeching for days to come! Sixshot misses Jazz with his Hissy fit attack. Fulcrum says, "Ranged weaponry effective, though not as much as melee attacks." Blueshift speeds away from Scorch, now fully on fire. "Nnnnnnngh!" he emits as the napalm eats into his armour. "This is /ridiculous/! Cuse you Autobots, curse you and all your kind! None shall leave this place alive! None!" And with that, the flaming Decepticon descends to ground level, transforming as he slows to reach Kup, lashing out his sword at the Autobot. "End of the road, old timer!" You strike Kup with Sword. Laughter, unhinged laughter comes from the Trans Am as Hollywood is slimed and bumped. Nothing like a demolition derby to keep a battlecharger happy. Especially when there's the promise of ruining a hollywood star's good looks forever. By the end of this, he aint going to work in no films no more! Alas, then Hollywood goes and transforms. Removing the oh so enjoyable demolition derby. Oh well. Was fun while it lasted. The grill of the Trans Am slides open as it dodges Hollywood's blast and Runamuck fires back with his own friction rifle, shouting as he does so, "Let's see this star go nova!" Runamuck strikes Hollywood with fire. Blot makes that classic Transformation sound as he rolls off of Hollywood's hood and the Aston Martin makes for greener pastures, or maybe less green ones. Blot cackles as he hoists his fists high above his head. "BLOT SKOOSH OLD MAN TALK TO LONG DIDN'T LISTEN!" He cries as he cups his hands into one another and axehandles Kup, casually in passing. Blot strikes Kup with blow. With a few grunts and huffs, Fusillade slaps down the latest addition to the slowly growing pile, and dusts her hands off. She frowns a bit at the lack of response, which usually meant that the combat was intense enough to keep them busy. Not necessarily a good sign. She hops up into the ceiling, and then peers over the edge of the torn-open roof, particularly to see the progress of the Pretender shell, since Galvatron did task her with taking notes. "Nyoh-ho-ho," she chortles as she watches Fulcrum's progress with the machine... would he actually want to get out when he was done? The clomp-clomp-clomp of robot feet closing in on her postion cuts her note-taking short, and she spits out a curse as Kup and Fireflight storm the production floor of the factory. <> she radios briskly to the approaching obsidian hover-tank, <> She drops into a defensive stance, snapping out her chromed disruptor, and pops off a shot in Fireflight's direction. "Ugh, what's that smell? Did Kup fart?" Fusillade misses Fireflight with her Low Output Shot attack. Revenant gives no indication that Kup's scoffing affects him, although he does silently growl in anger at the taunt. He turns his helm slightly as he allows Kup to leave, instead noticing Fireflight's trajectory to the ground--and to the building beyond. He narrows his optics, although does not fly towards it himself since it seems like there are others who are willing to help Fusillade out over there. He overhears the issues Sixshot is currently having fighting Jazz and brings his rifle out of subspace, although (for now), he does not fire. He will watch that fight a bit longer before either assisting the Sixchanger or moving on to a new target. Spectrum is just barraged by both disruptor fire, and a nice shell to the side of his superstructure. "Slag!" He yells out in pain, and falls to his side. "Oh...." He whines, and clenches his side hard. "That hurt..." He slowly gets back up. "Looks like Im gonna have to call in the heavy reinforcements..." His optics then turn towards the Dinobot, who has just transformed. It's his only bet that he has, to possibly get out of this in one piece. Sprinting, the damaged Autobot just b-lines it towards Scorch. Then with a leap, the Game-bot lands on his back. Now usually this is a deathwish, especially with a dinobot. Though, he quickly pulls out a small case of repair equipment. "Scorch, give it your all. I got your back, literally!" He then begins to reconnect circuitry, as well as repair some small patches of the Dinobot's armoring. "Take them out!" This line also comes, as Spectrum presses a syringe of pure energon for the Dinobot. Though...this might be bad for him in the end run. Kup gets struck by Blot. His armor is cracked in places and that puts the old man in a bad mood. "Who of all the scum encrusted--BLOT!" he shouts. "You wanna tangle? I'll tangle with ya, ya crusty slimeoid!" he charges the ugly and brutish Terrorcon apparently one of the few who is willing to get close enough to the ooze and the smell to do some close quarters combat. Kup strikes Blot with blow. Too bad Raindance isn't at this shin dig. With a page right out of the 70's, Jazz breaks into the electric shuffle, missing Sixshot's snappy claw and bite in the process. Humming a song that apparently only the Autobot is listening to internally, Jazz bends his knees a bit as he gets a little spring in his step. Pumping up his leg and play-clapping to an imaginary crowed, he calls out," Time for some Sweeet Chiiiiin Music homies!!" Springing upwards just like he saw Shawn Michaels do the other night, the Autobot attempts to give the wolf-creature a good rattling. Jazz strikes Sixshot with Sweet Chin Music. Burn. Fire burns. And that's what's happening to Hollywood right now. He's have one seriously off night or something because the super of the nova happening to his frame right now is out of this world. Something that should not be happening, come to really think of it. "Sonuva..." The Desert Eagles are dropped and Hollywood stands up to his full height, definitely getting more and more pissed off. He reaches up, as his back slides open and his hands go underneath. He comes out with a pair of low-grade Uzis. "Time to fight fire with..." He shrugs and just points off in the Trans Ams direction, pointing and spraying. "... bullets." Hollywood misses Runamuck with his Shoot 'Em Up attack. Ankylosaurus snorts out a bit of smoke as the flaming spray dies down and stops. "Dat betters." Still not feeling great he slowly lumbers forward and manages a few muttered curses as Powerglide heads for the open skies. "Where him goings? We not dones heres yets." Still complaining he hears Spectrum talking to him and gives a short nod just as the other Autobot is attacked. In response Scorch lets out a low growl, "Hims say hims going help Scorch, dat means you leaves him lone." Moments later he is sat upon as Spectrum suddenly thinks he's in a rodeo. Shaking once Scorch decides to keep smashing Decepticons now and save the Autobot smashing for later. With a quick glance backward he mutters, "Me tink you goings reget dat laters. Now it time for smash Septic-ons tho." A bit far from the Octopoid clad Fulcrum the dinobot tries tactic number two. Having snoticed a rather large part of the car he smooshed earlier resting nearby he moves over and smacks it with his tail sending it flying towards Bandit. Scorch misses Bandit with his Batter up! attack. Fireflight tried to be quiet, really, he did. But stealth just isn't in his programming, and the noise he can't help but make ends up giving him away - but not before he gets close enough to spot Fusillade turn away from whatever she was stealing to take a shot at him. The Aerialbot grins a little at Fusillade's joke but manages not to laugh at Kup's expense as he ducks behind a corner, trying to return fire from a relatively protected position. Fireflight strikes Fusillade with Laser Blast. Wow, this armor is really something.. none of the Autobots want to stick around and face it! Truly, this is the future of warfare! The strange octopoid creature turns its bulbous head this way and that, looking for a new victim. And with that annoying dance, Jazz has just volunteered. "Time to face the music, Autobot!" the monster bellows as it charges the Dance Commander. Obviously the shell also comes with a pre-programmed sense of humour. Octopoid Armor strikes Jazz with FORK YOU. Arachnae growls. Bandit pulls upwards and out of the way of the behemoth. With a quick blaze of his foot thrusters he moves away from the beast's melee range. "Cretin...do you think your attacks will be able to stop me.....Nyiet...I will not allow it." The seeker climbs and climbs....grinning as he does. He transmits to the cons, "Leave Scorch to me....I will neutralize him so that we can focus on the others..." with that he raises an arm and fires.....KZZZZZZAAAATTTTT! Bandit is able to disable Scorch for the moment with their his Null Ray. Scrapper says, "Is that a Sweepish I'm-killing-someone growl or a MSE I'm-in-huge-trouble growl, Arachnae?" Fulcrum says, "The Autobots seem afraid to engage me." Blueshift says, "Fulcrum, the rate you're knocking them down, *I'M* afraid to go near you, and I fear *NOTHING*" Arachnae says, "Bully for you, Fulcrum. I've got neon target plastered across my aft. And more the first, Scrapper. Really don't want to get all *that* riled when playing with someone elses toys though." Blot howls as Kup slams into his belly. "OOOF! OLD MAN HAVE POINTY HE-oooo uuugh." Blot staggers a bit reeling from the blow. He stumbles this way, then that way, like a drunken clam, and then, "BRAAP" he regurgitates a big ol' slimy pile of acid vomit! "Blot feel no good! New Car give indigestion!" Blot misses Kup with its vomit! attack. Fulcrum says, "Maybe the celaphod appearance more strongly triggers a fear response in Cybertronians. Subconcious memories of Quintesson tampering perhaps? Something to be looked into at any rate." Blueshift is still flying along like a bad smell, speeding away from Kup after his hit-and-run attack, sword at his side as he looks for another target. And then he notices Jazz. "Ah, the /least cool/ Autobot!" he growls, aiming his foot at the Autobot as he attempts to kick him in the face You strike Jazz with Kick. The noise was so...distracting! Made marginally worse even with reduced hearing, the wolf-like form was essentially all about the senses and their keenness. Maybe it had to do with being slowed enough that the other was able to respond, or maybe he was just that good. Jazz missed the flashing claws, but once Sixshot was hit another solid one to the body and knocked away...he didn't hesitate once. He snapped out with a vipers rebuke, sharp teeth aimed to catch that flying foot before it got away. If he got a hold, he'd clamp on down, aiming to wrend a chunk of armour from it. Sixshot strikes Jazz with Ankle-bite. As Hollywood's spray of bullets burst forward at Runamuck, the trans am emits a giggle once more and starts to swerve and fishtail again. A few stray bullets impact against the Decepticon car, but pure lunatic driving seems to keep Runamuck out of a direct firing line. The accelerator of the trans am then pushes itself all the way down as Runamuck hits a curb, the car launching itself up into the air. And as Runamuck launches himself towards Hollywood, he transforms and attempts to collide with the bot spewing forth bullets Runamuck misses Hollywood with its punch attack. Slowly, Outburst turns, the sleek Cybertronian tank locking on Fireflight as he soars through the air. "An interesting challenge," he muses. "The most effective strategy would be to combine firepower on one target. I will commence this tactic starting..." Outburst's sidecannons begin to thrum with life, releasing volleys of low powered photon bursts towards the aerial Autobot. "... now. Mmm. Perhaps this one will prove the worth of the Autobots a bit more solidly..." Outburst strikes Fireflight with Side Cannons <>. Revenant sees everyone gravitate towards Jazz, so he turns his attention elsewhere--namely, the Dinobot and... who is that on Scorch's back? He looks different... but there are enough similarities to put a name to the face. With a cruel sneer, he swoops down towards Spectrum and swipes at the game-bot with his talons. Oh yes, he remembers the old grudge he holds for the strategist... Revenant strikes Spectrum with Claw Swipe. "Oh, it's Blot," Fusillade states glibly as she sees the source of the reek tumble around in combat with Kup. She waves one hand in front of her face, but this woefully handicaps her aim, and the nimble Aerialbot evades her shots. She, however, isn't so lucky as the laser fire hits HARD. "Grah!" she barks out, before falling back to a more easily defended position. She pulls out her left wingblade, and chucks it overhead with a flick of the wrist, sending it whipping end over end toward Fireflight. "Always has to be him," she exhales out, before activating her magnetic wrist gauntlet to bring the weapon howling back to her position for catching and stowing. Fusillade strikes Fireflight with Thrown Wingblade Boomerang!. Spectrum watches as his Autobot ally is now neurtalized for the turn, his optics turning up towards Bandit. "No, you won't hurt him!" He says, and with a mighty leap, Spectrum launches right up at the Seeker. "Don't touch my comrade!" His analog shield extends in size to a huge defensive item. Though the game-bot isn't gonna use it to defend...but attack. Flinging his arm to the side, he tries to bash the Seeker with his full tower shield. "Your fight is with me, not him!" He says, even if his attack misses, atleast he'll use him body as a cover for Scorch. Though, it seems that Spectrum is being attack from the side again, and thusly, gets a nice little claw indentions from the Sweep. "You honorless wretch!" He says, but he's in no position to actually attack the Unicronian. Spectrum misses Bandit with his Shield slam! attack. "Come to papa." Hollywood says, as he watches the change and the incoming Runamuck come barreling towards him. He'd smile if his mouthpiece moved, but since it doesn't, he just continues to wear that crazy smirk that he always does. He watches and waits for it, before the great Hollywood jumps backwards (into a little bit of Bullet Time) and spins in the air, pulling up and extending his leg to see if he can catch him in the chest with one of his crazy martial arts moves. Hollywood misses Runamuck with his I Know Kung Fu attack. Talk about payback. After getting his groove on for the early part of the battle, Jazz is suddenly overwhelmed by the Decepticon forces in masse. Fulcrum's trident pierces the Autobot's upper chest, drawing a heavy bead of energon from the wound. Just after that, he's kicked hard in the head by the passing form of Blueshift. If that weren't enough, the pesky form of Sixshot takes a solid lock of one of his blue boots. "Ahhhh...make the 'Cawn world go away!!" he grimaces as he withdraws his silver photon rifle from subspace for retribution. Taking aim at the wolf-creature attached to his leg, Jazz dawns an energon-dripping grin, "Here kitty kitty...." Jazz misses Sixshot with its Silver Photon Rifle attack. Ankylosaurus lets fire with another grouping of curses as the engine block goes sailing right past Bandit. "Tink you needs stops moving so me Scorch can smashes you!" As the air warrior starts putting more distance between them Scorch looks likes he's getting ready to hock up another flaming loogie, that is until Bandit opens fire. Normally slow as hell to begin with Scorch seems to be moving even slower as the blast connects. In fact he's moving so slow you can't even tell he's moving. The energy that races over his frame though is moving fast enough as the dinobot does his best impression of a shut down animatronic dino display. Kup dodges out of the way Blot's disgusting attack. "Primus - the /things/ they let call themselves Decepticons these days. I remember when the mechs who carried that had at least a little pride about their faction." with that, he rears back and punches the ugly terrorcon as hard as he can right in the face. Kup strikes Blot with punch. Arachnae says, "Invunerable my *AFT*, Thunderwing. If I can't get out of the main shot line, it still takes damage and gets slower. Atrittion rates means that eventually, it will wear down." Thunderwing says, "Arachnae, do not blame your lack of experience on the shell!" Fulcrum says, "I'm getting some power spikes here.. some unusual energy readings.. trying to compensate..." Arachnae says, "Excuse m... Fulcrum? *tone shifting from affronted to concerned*" Blot? Fireflight notices the smell, but tries not to turn his back on Fusillade to look. Of course, this leaves his back wide open to anyone outside, which definitely isn't Kup. "Aaahh!" Fireflight staggers forward from the shot, and pretty much into something coming at his face, which he tries to grab with one hand. Big mistake - if his attempt at catching Fusillade's wingblade had been less clumsy, he could have lost all or part of a hand, instead of the deep slash across the arm he gets. Surrounded and without backup, Fireflight flicks a switch on his weapon and fires again at Fusillade. If this works, it might buy him some time to get somewhere he isn't being attacked from front and back at once, at least. Fireflight misses Fusillade with his Blinding Photon Displacer Beam attack. Fulcrum says, "It's okay, I think I can... KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT" And once more, the Autobots are TOO SCARED to even lay a hand on the fearsome octopoid enhancement shell! Only Dinobots are immune to its fear-causing effects! "You ignore me at your peril!" it booms, raising one mighty fist and.... and.... And nothing. The monsterous techno-organic creation stands perfectly still and upright, as if posed for a sculpture depicting its triumphant victory. Then, with deceptive slowness, it topples over backwards, optics already dim as it strikes the ground like a fallen tree. Blueshift says, "Oh for Primus's sake, he /fell over/" Scrapper says, "Fulcrum, are you alright? Speak to us!" Runamuck twists himself as he falls, only just missing Hollywood's kick by inches, and hits the ground with a crash, rolling against a wall. But the damage Runamuck is inflicting to his own self takes a back seat to wanting to inflict against Hollywood. Cause what's worse is Hollywood is smirking at him. /Smirking/ at /him/. It's almost as bad as those slagging dolphins of Earth, always smiling. Always happy. Gah! It infuriates Runamuck. He's going to wipe that smirk off Hollywood's face. Then he's going to step on his face. Then jump on it, blast it, punch it and generally crush it. Hands quickly removing his gun, Runamuck points it at Hollywood and starts shooting blast after blast, shouting as he does so, "Yeah! I'll give you something to smirk about you wash up!" Runamuck strikes Hollywood with laser. Blot is still in the throes of regurgitation. Both hands heaved high above his head and he makes ugly panting sounds between gulps, throws and breaths, because Transformers do breathe because choking eachother is dramatic. Which is exactly what the Blot Man-Hands start doing as they blindly grope for Kup's throat as he takes a fist in the face. Blot misses Kup with its punch attack. Galvatron says, "This conversation is not inspiring confidence, Thunderwing." Runamuck says, "He fell on an Autobot, right? Right?!" Sixshot says, "Negative." Sixshot says, "The fool almost fell on me!" Arachnae says, "Fulcrum? Fulcrum? Someone ping his systems to see if he's offline." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "RNNNGH. Carry that out of here. If it's too heavy, CUT Fulcrum out if need be. Help me pull what we can out of here." Fulcrum says, "......hear me? Power spike, lost...... seem to working." Runamuck says, "I'll ping him with my laser." Blueshift grunts as Fulcrum manages to fall over. "Nnn that is why *I* should have been in that thing. I have a sense of balance." With that, he speeds towards the nearest Autobot, namely Spectrum, powering up his sword again. "Won't you just stay dead?" And... a swing! Spectrum evades your Power Sword! attack. Bandit watches as the beast is neutralized and then has the wherewithal to dodge a blast from Spectrum. "Taking pot shots since your lackey can no longer function eh?" he arcs around at altitude and raises a hand towards the Autobot. It begins to glow and as he clenches his fist an invisible pulse of magnetic energy. "Perhaps this will be showing you the error of your ways....." he focuses intently on the battle, transmitting "Focus on the others and leave the dinobot until the end...." Bandit strikes Spectrum with Magnetic Pulse. Revenant gives no indication that he'd even heard the game-bot, but he secretly smirks at Spectrum's protests. He twists in midair and fires a shot from his rifle at Spectrum, looking to blast the Autobot off of Scorch's back if the other attacks haven't done it first. Revenant strikes Spectrum with laser. Sixshot wasn't so lost to hang around long enough to get his head blown off by Jazz's rifle. Once he got a piece out of him, he'd back off sure enough, spitting out the chunk as he circled with wings low, ready to seize another chance when the Octopoid Armour that was being tested literally...broke down, and felldown. He just happened to be near him on his pass and almost got squashed beneath it. "Slaggin'..." Sixshot transformed and stalked closer to it. Great, guard duty. He just knew it, Sixshot was sure there were orders not to let the Autobots near it and hesitated before starting another fight with an Autobot. Sixshot says, "So what exactly are we going to do with this heap of not only metal? I'm guessing we're not laving the shell behind. Oh, and Fulcrum I guess." Preparing to fire off another round of high-powered artillery at Fireflight, something causes Outburst to pause. Something important. "--Decepticon Fulcrum? ... The Shell! No!" Suddenly -veering- away from Fireflight and Fusillade, Outburst's attentions seem to be entirely taken away from the fight and everything surrounding him, advancing quickly upon the Octopoid Armor. "You -FOOL-! -IDIOT-! What have you done to the Shell?! If you have compromised it in any WAY, you will HOPE THAT THE PIT HAS TAKEN YOU." Transforming rapidly into his massive robot mode, the Decepticon Researcher moves to the side of the armor, beginning to run hasty scans upon it. "One -PATHETIC WEAKLING- not able to HANDLE the might he has been blessed with! IDIOCY." Mother Goose Fusillade responds, with distinct venom in her voice, "Actually, no, Sixshot... don't worry about the metal. There will be another time." There's a 'whoomph whoomph whoomph' through the air, Fusillade arching up lithely to snag the weapon. However, as the Autobot begins firing on her, she doesn't dodge, but instead angles the wingblade at an oblique angle to deflect the light-based attack to the side. Somewhere off-screen, there's a scream as someone else is struck. What greets her audials as she lowers the weapon-cum-shield practically makes her figurative hackles rise. Glaring daggers at Outburst's back, she snarls out, the Autobots forgotten now, "Don't you -dare- say that about OUR techs and medics, you slagging piece of..." However, a radio transmission cuts her short. With jaw clenched, she asks, "Can you pilot the shell?" She holds out her favored weapon in a guard position toward Fireflight. Spectrum is thrown about, as Spectrum gets some nice shock therapy. The energy just coursing through his circuits, causing him to writhe within the air. He begings to fall, and again, Revenant gets a cheap shot off on the Autobot. This sends him in the opposite direction, and his body just flails as it strikes the ground. "Ahhh!" He calls out, as he can barely get his body to react. "No..." He says, and grasps at the dirt. "It's called protecting a friend..." He then reaches down, and pulls out a small cylinder looking item. "Yet, you have no such sense of honor..." With that, he presses a switch, which causes spiked ends to jut out of the middle handle. "You, I've had quite enough of!" He then launches the projectile at Revenant. Spectrum strikes Revenant with javelin toss!. Ankylosaurus roars as the massive form of Octocrum topples over and remains unmoving. "See dat, me Scorch smoosh big ugly ting! Him knows dat me was bout to go hits him gooder den him hits me and him decides to saves me troubles and just falls down by self." Happy about the terror from the sea being down Scorch is not at all happy about what has become a general beat down on Spectrum time. "Wut me Scorch tells you? Me say leaves him lones!" Casting his sight on the same craft that struck him earlier he unleashes the mean dino-bear version of the care bear stare. You evade Ankylosaurus 's Optic Energy Blast attack. Kup ducks out of the failing Terrorcon's grasp. "Aw Primus, just look at you. Fat, puking, and stupid is no way to go through life, son. Now just go to sleep." at this, he picks up one of his favorite weapons - a nearby big-ass rock™ - and smashes it on Blot's head. Kup strikes Blot with smash. Not good. Not good. Not... owwwww! Hollywood's cut into by a laser of epic proportions. The little combo from the Runnermuck and Hollywood's kneeling on the ground. In pain. And leaking all sorts of fluids. "That all you got? That it?" Hollywood doesn't particularly seem like he's going to retreat any time soon. He fights and he fights to the finish. "You hit like Cher." Not that anybody will really remember who Cher is, but hey, Moonstruck. With Runnerchump so close, Hollywood figures that this is his chance to get something done. Something that might get him some space. Some time to regroup. He holds his hand out and his wrist slides backwards, a small (for a transformer) holdout pistol swirls out and right into his hands. Hollywood wastes no time is sliding closer to his foe and aiming to press it up under his chin and fire! Hollywood misses Runamuck with his Gun Fu attack. "What? Who, me?" Fireflight looks confused for a moment as Fusillade asks him a question he wasn't expecting to hear. It doesn't even occur to him to shoot as she's talking, though at least the Aerialbot has the minimal sense to move away from the entrance as Fusillade readies the wingblade for a closer attack. Black S-37 XF snarls and transforms trying to take down Spectrum quickly. "Enough of this....let us destroy these weaklings......" The jet spirals up and performs a loop. As he arcs over, his speed increases near mach. Targeting computers come online and zero in on Spectrum. "Your time to die Autobot lackey....." Weapons bay doors open and a large projectile homes in on his frame. Poor PSP. Bandit strikes Spectrum with Apocalypse Missile. And Hollywood is moving, guns in hand, telling Runamuck that he hits like Cher. Runamuck has no idea who Cher is, but he's not going to be insulted by a good for nothing Autobot. Especially one who is now leaking fluids. As Hollywood moves in, so too does Runamuck, swinging out a kick towards Hollywood's chest. Yes, the would be actor seems to be in trouble. And Runamuck wants to be the producer that cancels his show. For good. Ain't going to be no re-runs where Hollywood is going. Though Runamuck is going to run through this memory over and over again in his head . . at least until he catches sight of something else that needs to be smashed. Runamuck strikes Hollywood with kick. "-Know- how to pilot the shell?" Outburst questions of Fusillade incredulously, -glaring- at the female Decepticon. "I am the foremost expert of this technology next to the -GREAT- -LORD- Thunderwing! My destiny lies within this creature, and all its kin! Questions such as this are not worth the effort expended to pose them! BEHOLD what might looks like when wielded by one who KNOWS how to use it! OUTBURST! Shell -- ON!" The command roared, the octopoid begins to glow with a rumble, the seam in front seeming to almost hesitate in opening. "OVERRIDE cerebro uplinks. Open to me, my glorious tool...!" The commands bellowed, the Shell splits open in a horrendous display, showing for all there to see the hideous mix of organic and mechanical within, with Fulcrum lying inside amidst a series of controls. "YOU who were not fit to embrace the destiny of true power, -begone-!" -Ripping- Fulcrum free from his organic bondage, Outburst casts him aside, falling within the depths of the creature as it once more folds up. Eyes flaring with light and power, it begins a slow stand, a sickening, wet rumble ripping from its throat. "WHUURRROOOOAAAAGH THIS IS THE FACE OF DESTINY!" Blueshift is currently on a murder spree, darting away from the slow, ungainly dinobot as he weaves in and out, using his flight and speed as an advantage against the mostly ground-based Autobots. "Don't think I've forgotten any of you!" he roars, powering towards Hollywood to try to grab at the Autobot You strike Hollywood with Tackle!. One of Revenant's talons glows as he studies Spectrum, nodding once to Bandit as the Seeker fires a missile at the game-'Bot. Before the smoke and fire even clears, the Sweep dives down towards the strategist and slashes forwards, hoping to finish this Autobot of altogether. Revenant strikes Spectrum with Charged Claw Slash. Spectrum falls to the ground unconscious. Blot 's eyes bug right out of his head as the Big-Ass Rock . One of them doesn't snap back in properly and he has to shake it off rapidly before he can see properly again. "Haha, KUP!" Blot yells as he head butts the gnarled old veteran in the crotch. "YOU WEAR ONE? HAHA" Blot chuckles at his own joke and probably be the only one who does. Except for everybody in america who vote it the win for the $100000 dollars cashmonies presented by Rip Taylor on the new americans Funniest YouTube Videos! Blot misses Kup with its blow attack. "Ooh, THAT got under your armor," Fusillade quips as she leaps forward in an attempt to catch Fulcrum, although he slumps to the ground well before she reaches him. "Hmph. WELL, just so you know, Galvatron wants us all back at base, so don't get too distracted with that whole face of destiny thing." Sixshot looked on with interest when the shell opened up on Outburts' orders of sorts. Fulcrum barely got a glance, but once he was satisfied that the crazy creation was in proper hands, he'd lean over to grab a hold of Fulcrum's foot. Literally hauling the other Decepticon up onto a shoulder with suprisingly, very little open strain, the sixchanger turned to survey the rest of the fight. He shunted from subspace one of the silver-grey concussion blasters and waded on towards where he'd last seen the Terrorcon dealing with Kup. The gestalt team held a special place in his er, heart or something and the old Autobot could be a tenacious annoyance. Spectrum is not having a good day it seems, as he is just TORN TO SHREDS by the deadly Apocalypse missiles. "Not again!" He says, and raises his hands up to protect what he can. Yet, the Autobot is sent reeling back from the attack. His armor just flaying off of him, melted or scorn beyond recognition. Though that's not where it ends, as he's unwilling sent back and...like that, is slashed in the unprotected wiring by Revenants claws. "Slag!!!!" He finally calls out...before his optics dim...and he falls facefirst into the ground. Not good. Double teams are not good. Been busted up and hit from all sides, slimed and just straight out bot'd, Hollywood can't take much more of this. He just can't. He's about ready to keel over and... well... he's just too much of a bad bot to really give up. "I..." And Blueshift sends him back to the ground, before he can even mount a witty remark towards the likes of RunnyNose. "Ugh..." Hollywood's on the ground, barely capable of moving. In fact, he's losing all forsight... and regular sight. Hell, one of his optics is even out."... You're... you're so dead next episode." And there's the transformation and the squealing tires because Hollywood has to get the heck out of here before he loses more fluid. Luckily, he's got a safehouse out here. Hollywood begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Black S-37 XF, Sixshot, Octopoid Armor . Ankylosaurus stomps back and forth swinging his tail back and forth as his blast fails to connect with his desired target. Caught up in his little rant he is brought back from his mini-fit as an explosion errupts just off to the side. Attention shifting he watches Spectrum eat a missile from above and starts moving towards him to try and offer him some protection. Scorch however is too slow as the sweep swoops down and drops the other Autobot with a slash of his talons. Fuming Scorch roars again and lunges forward jaws wide in attempt to pluck Revenant from the air before he can returns to the sky. Scorch strikes Revenant with Dino Chomp. Galvatron says, "Outburst. I will not tolerate cowardice in my ranks. You will either get that suit returned to base or you will return without it and face me." Kup leapfrogs Blot as he tries to nutshot him. Oddly enough, he is ill-equipt for that attack. However, that doesn't stop him from laughing and then savagely giving Blot a serious boot in the ass. Kup strikes Blot with kick. Blueshift says, "Sire, Outburst has entered the suit and is attacking. The Autobots are all nearly terminated or fled." Galvatron says, "Very good then." Outburst says, "There are no issues with the shell... my great liege. It is fully operational and in prime condition. The enemy will soon be forced to withdraw or be -crushed-, I assure you." Galvatron says, "Then you shall be rewarded for your efforts if you win the day. Carry on." By the time Fireflight's figured out what's happening and readied himself to fight, Fusillade's gone past him and out the door. Maybe he should have stayed there and blocked it? No, wait, she was in here trying to steal stuff for the Decepticons. What could it have been this time? Whatever it was must have been important to whatever it is they're doing... momentarily forgetting the weird organic-looking exosuit thing (and, in fact, the battle outside) Fireflight starts poking around to figure out whatever he can. Someone back at the base will probably want to know, after all. With an unnatural, gurgling bellow, the Octopoid armor -wrenches- itself backwards, long arms flailing through the air like an unholy mass of pain. "HURROOAAARRGHHH!! LET US HAVE... A TEST OF METTLE." Outburst's voice BOOMS from within the depths of the Shell as the massive beast twists, golden trident crackling with electrical charges. Pivoting sharply on one gargantuan heel, the beast thrusts FORWARD, its aim clear: the trident it cariess lances through the air in a straight path towards Kup, aiming to IMPALE him through the back with those sharp blades, lift him into the air, and -electrocute- him mercilessly. "YOUR TIME HAS LONG SINCE COME TO AN END. FEEL... THE BITTER STING OF INEVITABILITY." Octopoid Armor strikes Kup with FORK YOU. Hey! He's getting away! Runamuck looks on with anger as Hollywood begins to scamper. That's not fair. Runa was meant to grind his face into the ground. Grind it and stamp it and smash it until there was nothing left. So infuriated is Runa by this End of Season Twist that he grabs his gun, looks widely about the battlefield for someone to take his anger out, and shoots the first Autobot he sees. Alas for Runamuck the first Autobot he sees is a Dinobot. Blasts fly wildly through the air as Runamuck doesn't care so much for aiming, but for just unleashing his frustration in the form of searing bolts of ions. Runamuck strikes Ankylosaurus with disruptor. Revenant starts to return to the skies, but looks down at Scorch as the Dinobot bites his leg. His lack of response to the sudden anchor makes it seem like it didn't really hurt--but then again, he's not the Dead One for nothing. He just growls and lashes out at Scorch with both talons, not impressed at the least. Revenant strikes Ankylosaurus with Double Claw Strike. Black S-37 XF flies up at altitude. He climbs upwards contrails streak as he hits the correct altitude then dissapear when he passes through. As he reaches the apex of his climb, the seeker begins to glow with arcs of purple electricity. The bolts dance around his fusellage and look like a mini-storm. As he streaks across the sky he unleashes energy down on his foes. "None shall escape the devastation that is waiting for you....." Crackle-crackle-KRAKKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Bandit unleashes his Maelstrom Barrage attack on Scorch and Kup, striking Scorch. Blueshift keeps on the attack, diving and moving about, zipping from foe to foe. "Nnn time to die old man... again..." he murmers, fixating on Kup again. The very existance of a really old Autobot really rankles him, for the very fact that an old Autobot is an Autobot who /has lived a long time/. And that to Blueshift, is bad. So he throws out a bunch of flechettes at the Autobot as he powers past You strike Kup with Fletchettes. Scrapper says, "Arachnae, is that thing tested now or what?" Blitzwing says, "Yeah, Scattershot is shooting me, how long do we have to do this?" Arachnae says, "Not my test run, Scrapper. I'm just the guinea-pigatron here." Arachnae says, "Which.. is very strange to say, let me tell you." Blot cries out "OOOF!" as he goes stumbling forewards from the blow, but before he eats dirt and takes a dirt nap, haha, he gets sleepy when his nose gets full of dirt, anyways he kicks Kup with his flailing legs or tries to. Blot strikes Kup with kick. Thunderwing says, "Scrapper, your impatience is ruining my experiment." Sixshot says, "Fusillade, have you gotten enough of your metal yet? Or can I return to dealing with Autobots." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Gonna go check noe." Blueshift says, "Yeah Scrapper you huge coward! Be like us in team China!" Outburst says, "HUURRRAOOGH!! The... China test is going IMPECCABLY, as PREDICTED." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "You're so full of it." Scrapper says, "My impatience is with the Autobots kicking us to the curb." Thunderwing says, "Speak for yourself, Scrapper." Bandit says, "Funny....we are not having that problem" Thunderwing says, "-I- am undamaged. I will mop up this rabble if need be." Fusillade simply gawks as Sixshot manhandles Fulcrum's unconscious form. "Let... me check on that. Hold on a minute." Turning on one heel, she trounces back into the building. Having verified Blueshift's comments as reality and not exaggeration, she begins thinking that they could take materials at their leisure. The withdrawing rev of Hollywood's motor, and Spectrum's slumped over form, had verified that. The tide was seriously turning, and they were far enough away from major EDC airbases to give them time to collect at their leisure... A faint hum begins to rise from her as she meanders back, before she catches Fireflight rifling through the piles. Between the two of them, there's a fair bit of yelling, shooting, and general back and forth before the Aerialbot zooms for the skies. "Plenty in here!" she shouts back from inside the building. Scrapper says, "Less chat and more splat then, Thunderwing!" Thunderwing says, "Now STRIKE, Arachnae! Destroy the Autobot with your newfound POWER." Kup grits in pain but manages to push himself off the tentacle. He pulls his musket rifle from subspace, "I've killed bigger than you," and looks to Blot, "and uglier than you," he flicks a switch on the old weapon, "and I've lived to tell the tale. No reason to think either one of you are all that special to do what others haven't." he strokes the trigger and sends a volley of rounds towards the octopoid. Kup strikes Octopoid Armor with repeating. Counterpunch says, "I will be falling back to join...Scrapper shortly." Ankylosaurus releases his grip as the claws rake across his face grumbling as he does so. He then growls as he spots the massive armored from rise again. Having been watching that more than what was going on near him he is forced to shrug off the attacks that rain down upon him. As the shift in battle becomes more and more apparent he seems to be swinging his tail a bit more angry at the other Autobots for running off or falling down and not helping. With a target in mind he starts troming across the field of battle pausing loung enough to spit out a small bit of flame at one of those that shot at him as he goes. Scorch misses Runamuck with his Dino Flame Breath attack. Arachnae says, "Yes yes yes, power, newfound and strike. I get it already." Blot continues to sleep, opening him to attack and sleepyness. A burst of flame shoots towards him, Runamuck diving forward and transforming into his Trans Am mode as he goes. A screech of tires and metal (with one tire still blown out) is heard and the Trans Am speeds under the fire blast. Paint bubbles on his roof as the fire passes, but still Runamuck drives erracticly. He's always wanted to try smashing up a Dinobot and now here's his chance! Forward and forward the Decepticon car goes, attempting to crash himself right into the Dinobot. Hahaha. Who wants to live forever. Runamuck strikes Ankylosaurus with ram. The rounds strike the massive creature with a fleshy impact, yet seem to do little. The acidic remnants burn for a few scant moments as the Octopoid armor rushes -forward- at Outburst's command, the Decepticon within running tests even as the creature barrels forward. "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER? -PATHETIC-! THIS IS BEYOND THE REALM OF YOUR -- HGHHRRAAAAAOIOOHHGGG -- UNDERSTANDING, SIMPLETON. ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU... A TRUE -TASTE- OF IT!" The monster's arms lash out once more, seeking to attach to Kup with those horrendous suckers, curling and -constricting- around him. Each arm will squeeze tighter and tighter, the end result being simple enough: an attempt to simply CRUSH the old Autobot. Octopoid Armor misses Kup with its Octo-CRUSH! attack. "For the love of... why won't you die!" Blueshift screams at the top of his voice at Kup. "Stupid Autobot, perhaps you are already dead, and you just don't realise it, like those zombie creatures! I look forward to putting you down for good, like the animal you are!" Rocketing slightly higher in the air, he lets off energy bursts from his laser, trying to blast Kup's armour Kup evades your Vernier attack. Black S-37 XF transforms mid-flight and then aims his rather large cannon arm towards the dinobot below. Arachnae says, "Methinks I've pissed him off. Someone get a good scan of golden boy for me, I need it for the ongoing experiment results." As the cannon arm crackles with energy the seeker looks about the battlefield. "Press the attack.....these kossacks will all fall this eve....." with a motion towards the rest of his comrades at arms, he focues and then fires. "Clear out...." he warns about the oncoming blast. Bandit strikes Ankylosaurus with Fusion Beam. It happened to cross his mind, just which was more important. Materials, or Fulcrum, ahd Sixshot decided that the materials would have to suffer since even if he was strong, there was only so much he could carry. The irony that he was back to moving things like he was trying to avoid. Things were winding down however as much as they would, without the second batch of support the Autobots would no doubt recieve the longer this dragged out. Carrying Fulcrum like the sack of deadweight he was, he joined Fusillade in gathering up some materials to return to base with. "It might be a good idea to store some of it in your alt-mode." He'd help in packing it if needed. Revenant sees that the Hunt is largely over. Only the foolish remain behind, so he pauses just long enough to look around and move out of the way of Bandit's attack. A noticeable twinge through his wings makes him look behind him and he sees Spectrum's lance impaled through the base of both wings and lodged in place. No wonder he had missed it at first. He simply reaches back and pulls it free, a slight smirk crossing his face. "This is enough," he decides quietly, firing a few shots from his headcannon at the Dinobot to add his own firepower to the mix. Revenant strikes Ankylosaurus with Headcannon Gatling. Arachnae says, "Arachnae to Thunderwing, have you got enough data for this run? Starting to get first tier energon warnings and the last thing I need is for this to lock up with a raging daffodil of doom outside." Thunderwing says, "Nnngh. If you were running out of energon, you may withdrawl." Blitzwing says, "So anyhow Scattershot is cannoning me now, how long am I gonna have to wait on you eggheads to finish doing whatever it is you're doing?" WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. Fusillade hacks open a wide rectangular section out of the side of the warehouse closest to the pile of different titanium alloys. With a creak, the corrugated metal leans, and falls on its side with a deafening rattle, affording her a view of the ongoing battle outside. "Oh, huh, he is pretty good handling that thing." Glancing back over at the metal, she mutters, "Aw, SMELT, we're gonna need a shuttle to get any good amounts of this back to base..." She grrrs at Sixshot. "i was going to DO that ANYWAY." She cracks open her chest, and begins hauling out missiles and setting them aside. Arachnae says, "Hey, I'm departing this party. Would really dig a scan of the aforementioned pissed off daffodil, however." Thunderwing says, "Let it be known that I /will/ check the energon reserves in the suit when we return to base, Arachnae. If you are retreating prematurely, I will recommend the highest punishment." Kup manages to do two things, one of them by accident. He literally jumps out of the way of the Octopoid's crushing attack. At the same time, he jumps, he also accidentally misses being shot up by Blueshift's attack. The hand at the end of his right arm retracts into his arm and an energy axe is ignited with a *SNKHSSS!* sound. "If we can't shoot it up, we'll chop it down!" he shouts, and takes a swing at the Octopoid Armored creature. "Anyone tell you you're one pug ugly son of a bitch?" he asks rhetorically. Kup strikes Octopoid Armor with energy_axe. Arachnae says, "Don't threaten me, Thunderwing. It's beneath you and tends to make me irritable." Scrapper says, "Don't make MSE angry, Thunderwing." Scrapper says, "You wouldn't like MSE when they're angry." Thunderwing says, "This project is more important than any of you. Do not tell me how to conduct it." Blitzwing says, "Ooh, somebody's sounding like Mr. Big Pants." Ankylosaurus pays little attention to the fact he failed to set his target on fire as he lumbers on. And though he's soon struck by a speeding sports car he takes it in stride as it pushes him a bit closer to his intended target. Taking a glance over at Kup as he goes he watches the octomonster try and wrap the old geezer up in a tender embrace. Moments later Scorch is struck from the air parts of his hide melting under the force of the blast but still he forces himself forward. Still more attacks are leveled upon the dinobot but he does not stop though he has begun to talk to himself. 'Me sees him fall down, but him not stay. Me no likes when tings no stay deads. Tink need do make deads ting deads again so dat it not deads moving ting.' With a final grunt and nod to himself he stands fairly close to the armored form. "Dat it! Me Scorch tireds of having see you and even more tireds of having smells you. Tink times you stop doing moving ting!!" As he speaks he spins just enough to unleash a strike from his tail, mace like end snapping around with all the power he can muster. Scorch strikes Octopoid Armor with Full Force Tail Strike. Blitzwing says, "Go a little mad out there on Nebulos, Thunderwing? Touch of the ol' Space Madness? You going to eat an Underbase now or what?" Arachnae says, "Thunderwing, I am *well* aware of what energon indicators are." Kup is now annoying Blueshift. Really really annoying Blueshift. "You are just a dead mech walking Autobot! How do you still live and get away with it! I forsee a very short lifespan for you in the new Decepticon order!" He boosts into the air again, and then hurtles down, swinging his sword at the mech Kup evades your Power Sword! attack. Smash! The trans am collides with the Dinobot and . . nothing. It doesn't seem to slow Scorch down one iota. That's so unfair. When something is smashed, it should go smash! Not keep on walking around, attacking. Slagging Autobots! The Trans Am backpedals, reversing and turning, and then quickly transforms back into Robot mode. If Scorch isn't going to have the decency to fall down, Runamuck is going to find someone who does. Hate filled optics lock onto Kup and with a giggle he begins to shoot laser blasts at the old man. Let's see him dance Runamuck misses Kup with its laser attack. Arachnae says, "And I should think that it would be vitally important to your research if this uhnit were returned to base operational, yesss?" An almost thoughtful look crossed Sixshot's face, what wasn't hidden by a faceplate that is. The gun had already been tossed back into subspace, and he rubbed his chin sizing up the payload...then he shrugged. "Regardless of the size, my starfigher's not the kind to pack this in. The only thing I can suggest, is moving some of the material out and pick it up at a later date." Why did this sound like something in the past, oh wait! Atleast metal wasn't explosive like the piles of energon. It might work out better. "Ofcourse, we can just hit another outpost." The latter sounded far more enticing. "They may want to test those suits again, if they remain in one piece when all is said and done." Not waiting on her immeadiate reply, he began to pick out what he could carry. Kup's strike impacts, but only causes a momentary shudder along the fleshy, yet surprisingly -dense- armor of the Octopoid monstrosity, the blade barely cutting a shallow wound across it. "DO NOT SEEK TO PATRONIZE ME. YOUR LIMITED UNDERSTANDING OF THE SITUATION ONLY ENHANCES YOUR OWN IGNOR--AUUUGHHHROHAGH!" A sickly, monstrous ROAR splits from the armor's lips, a fusion of both Outburst's and the creature's as the tail of Scorch SMASHES into him. The Shell's eyes ALIGHT with anger, he twists around, arms flailing out to grasp onto Scorch and begin to -lift- the Dinobot into the air, should his grasp hold true. "PRIMITIVE. SIMPLETON. -BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT-!" Strange fluids gushing from the wounds Scorch inflicted, Outburst swings out with that thick golden trident, his arms releasing as he has every intention of just BATTING Scorch into the air. Octopoid Armor strikes Ankylosaurus with Elite Bouncer Charge. Scrapper says, "Alright, I'm calling it. If Arachnae is low on energon we're getting out of here!" Thunderwing says, "Yes, yes, Scrapper. We shall indulge your lust for retreat soon enough." Arachnae says, "*I* am fine. This testament to intricate design, however, is now on tier three warnings." Scrapper says, "Tough luck, Thunderwing! You're not the boss of me! Arachnae, if you have to fall back then by all means, go ahead." Arachnae says, "Working on it, Scrapper. Couldn't resist one last jab at Mr. Sunshine and posies though. Since I can't scan him. I'll just have to add notes to the file based on his outward reaction." Bandit watches as the monstrosity continues its rampage. He gets ready to open up another can of whoop@$$ but checks his energon reserves. "Ya khachoo yest'" he barks as he fires off another blast from his optics. "Can no-one slow that behemoth down......!" he shakes a fist at the beast. Bandit strikes Ankylosaurus with Optic Beams. "Galvatron has made it our business to make sure these things will be able to attack again. We're going to need to be trained, though, from how things turned out with Fulcrum and Arachnae. I mean, if our -techs- have trouble with them, then how are grunts gonna handle those things, you know?" Fusillade and Sixshot are in the immediate interior of the warehouse, the wall torn down. There's a few modest piles of titanium beside them. "I... guess I'll go ahead and change so you can stuff me. Any Autobots show up and give you guff, you use those." She gestures to nearly full load of cluster bombs lying to the side. With a longsuffering sigh, she transforms and parks herself to the side of the plant. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Kup can dance. He can dance as good as any mech 1/2 his age or better. He can dance well enough to dodge a lousy slash of a power sword or a poorly aimed laser shot. He grabs the unconscious Blot by an appendage and seeks to further damage the largest threat of all. He heaves with all his might and uses the digusting mech to attack the Octopoid with a monstrous blow. Kup strikes Octopoid Armor with blow. Ankylosaurus didn't even have enough time to twist around enough to get lined up for another shot when the icky tentacles latch on and hoist him into the air. Though not high off the ground it in none the less a position Scorch does not enjoy being in. Thankfully he does not have long to wait before being sent crashing back to the ground as Outburst plays dino-baseball. On his way to land foul energy beams slice across his body mere moments before he makes groundfall. Slamming down hard on the pavement Scorch goes slidding across the ground on his back looking much like a turtle hit by Mario and sent bouncing at his foes. As things turn out Scorch is doing much the same as he's aon a course right for Runamuck. Scorch misses Runamuck with his Glancing Tail Strike attack. Green Cyber-Copter streaks towards the conflict, finding it easily from a mix of news reports, Autobot radio chatter and the simple fact that he has working optic sensors. "Man, they -said- this thing was ugly, but words really don't do it justice..." He orients on the Octopoid armor. "Don't worry Kup my-boy, help is at hand!" Springer apparently -never- gets tired of saying that. "YES. -YES-! THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD BE. AUTOBOTS PREY TO THE MIGHT AND GLORY OF THE DECEPTICONS. THUNDERWING'S VISION... IS TRULY -ASTOUNDING-. TO THINK THIS DAY COULD FINALLY BE ACHIEVED BY SUCH SIMPLE SACRIFICE--" Outburst's glorious speech is cut off the moment that the armor is bludgeoned by a stinky MASS of Terrorcon. Wey ooze strikes wet Octopoid armor with a disgusting -SQUELCH- of impact, enough to cause the behemoth to stagger a single step. Yet... not enough to stop it. Not hardly. "IMPUDENCE!" The word is roared out in FURY, accompanied by the sudden forward -rush- of all the octopoid's arms, seeking to slam into Kup like a ton of bricks and send the old mech on a one-way ticket through the air. Octopoid Armor strikes Kup with Octo-PUNCH!. "Last I checked, it was doing just fine once Outburst," that was his name wasn't it, "tossed Fulcrum out." Fusillade was correct regarding the differences between grunts and their more specialised fellow Decepticons. He wasn't too keen on using one of these shells himself, but if others had too-- they had to be proficient enough to not suddenly shutdown in the heat of battle. How useful was that. Sixshot snorted at her suggestion as if it was one of the most rediculous things he had heard, but gave no comment on it. The sixchanger had enough ammunition on his own to deal with any nosey Autobots that made it to where they were again, he did suppose it could come in handy if he wanted to spare the energon. Setting down Fulcrum, he moved to stash the metal within her cargo hold, working quickly. "Oh, to slag with this!" Blueshift roars as his latest attack against the dancing mech Kup fails. With that, he transforms into spacecraft mode and blasts straight into the sky. Has he gone? No, for then the small speck in the sky grows ever larger as the craft returns, at huge velocities, aiming to plough straight into Kup. "Learn to FEAR me Autobot!" Runamuck dives out of the way as Scorch goes sailing, avoiding the whipping tail. But now that the Dinobot is on his side/back, the Battlecharger tries to take advantage of this. Isn't the underside of Dinobots less protected? Or is that turtles? Or maybe hedgehogs. Oh well, whatever it is, he's going to take his chance. Gun still in hand, he fires off a volly of blasts towards Scorch. If he can keep the Dinobot down then he'll surely be rewarded back at base. Runamuck strikes Ankylosaurus with laser. Bandit hears the call and nods his head. He raises a disruptor cannon and fires at the Dinobot as he flies downwards and rushes towards Fusillade's postion. Bandit strikes Ankylosaurus with Disruption Beam. "Urk! Watch how you're sticking those things in!" Fusillade complains at Sixshot's roughness as she rocks on landing gear. "Once you're done here, it's back to pounding Autobot heads. I think I can actually defend myself on the way back to base." The Lancer flicks her nose canards at the swooping aerial form of Springer, "We got company, looks like. Although Bandit's up there and closing. You two could draw straws to tear him apart," she suggests playfully. Arachnae says, "Pulling back and heading back to base." Kup gets punched by one of the Ocotpoid's armored arms and is knocked askew. It barely deters him. He can be seen grabbing a larger armor fragment, no telling who it could be from and calls out "Springer! You big green gorgeous bastard! Help me take this monstrosity down!" he uses the chunk of armor to smash at the Octopoid form. The other Decepticons ignored because really - if you can't hit KUP - you can't hit a thing at all! Kup strikes Octopoid Armor with smash. Ankylosaurus comes to a rather abrupt stop as he slides past the Decepticon and slams into a wall bringing most of it down as it absorbs the impact. Laying motionless for a good long while Scorch tried to collect his bearing have just been on the worst ride since that time Slag tried to fly the shuttle. He's not really given a chance to collect himself however as he's attacked once again energy blasts slamming into his frame. Not willing to try and flip back over just yet he just looks up giving Bandit the evil eye. Scorch misses Bandit with his Optic Energy Blast attack. Kup gets punched by one of the Ocotpoid's armored arms and is knocked askew. It barely deters him. What gives him pause is Blueshift ramming him. Being knocked on his skidplate and causing him to shake the cobwebs out, it still doesn't deter him. He slowly gets up and can be seen grabbing a larger armor fragment, no telling who it could be from and calls out "Springer! You big green gorgeous bastard! Help me take this monstrosity down!" he uses the chunk of armor to smash at the Octopoid form. The other Decepticons ignored because really - if you can't hit KUP - you can't hit a thing at all! Green Cyber-Copter 's audio receptors burn as he thinks he might have heard someone talking about him...but he's got to help out Kup first. He continues to fly straight at the Octopoid. "I'm on it Kup!" He transforms in mid-air and flips over with a flourish, letting his feet lead the way. Springer strikes Octopoid Armor with flying kick. Bandit rolls forward and then cartwheels out of the way of the blast from the dinobot. He regrets not saving his energon for that one, but such is the choices that must be made on the battlefield....he sprints for the others and attempts to help load up precious resources. "Let us make this quick....." he comments, pointing out the obvious. Since the Dinobot is /still/ going, once again Runamuck changes his targets. Focusing back on Kup. Falling back down into car mode again with a burst of smoke the Decepicon Trans Am comes barrelling along the street, heading towards where Kup is foolishly thinking no Decepticon can touch him, Let's put this to the test. Runamuck strikes Kup with sideswipe. Blueshift picks up from ramming Kup and starts to circle in the sky like a shark. "Nnnn, I am bored with this now. We have what we have come for. Metal /and/ a successful test. I will return to base with the good tidings!" And with that, zoom, off he goes! Blueshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from B-1B Lancer.